Talk:Timeline of events (rebooted franchise)/@comment-108.227.153.21-20150912203053/@comment-3568954-20160904005527
George miller said that "based on the Word Burgers of the History Men and eyewitness accounts of those who survived" It Means Mad Max Is A Heroic Myth. Discussing the continuity of the [http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Mad-Max-Fury-Road-Gets-An-Awesome-80s-Style-Trailer-71765.html Mad Max] franchise, George Miller has often stated that Max, in whatever form he takes, is a mythic figure, more legend than man. Again, hearkening back to westerns, tales get passed along from person to person, with fuzzy details remembered and replaced, until it’s damn near impossible to differentiate between what is real and what is fabricated. Miller’s point is that, perhaps, not all of these adventures actually happened in this universe as we see them in the movies. Bits and pieces may be true, but the implication is that Max is larger than just a man, he’s a fable, a folk tale. For example, the popular notion of Billy the Kid is much, much different than the reality, and it’s difficult to separate the actual person from the tales of the frontier outlaw. This idea is given some credence by the very nature of how this information is disseminated. In this wrecked future, there aren’t history books or news broadcasts or Wikipedia, nothing is written down, or at least nothing is written down and mass-produced for public consumption. What we have here is a society based on the oral tradition, one that is essentially made up of stories and tales passed from one person to another. The same goes for maintaining a history. The quote at the end of [http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Tom-Hardy-Shoots-Down-Reporter-Notion-Mad-Max-Man-Movie-71700.html Fury Road] comes from the First History Man, one in a line of similar record keepers Before the film came out, Miller said Fury Road is the story of the Road Wars and "is based on the Word Burgers of the History Men and eyewitness accounts of those who survived." We’ve seen history kept alive in this manner before in the saga, specifically at the end of Beyond Thunderdome. After the survivors Max helps escape from Bartertown find the ruins of Sydney and establish a small society, Savannah, the leader, recites the story of their journey and the stranger who saved them, while at the same time, Max is still out there, wandering the desert. This adds fuel to the idea that the stories of Mad Max that we see on screen are not intended to be the hard and fast truth, but pieces of a larger mythological tapestry. Similar theories have been kicked around in regards to people trying to figure out where Fury Road fits into the greater continuity of the Mad Max saga. However, viewed as a not-entirely-real figure, maybe it doesn’t have to have a concrete place in the timeline. It’s a post-apocalyptic version of tales being swapped between cowboys traveling between frontier outposts. The person in the story may very well have started out as just a man, but evolved into something else over time. As more of a heroic myth than a man, at the end of Fury Road, Max tips his metaphorical hat and wanders out into the wilderness, on to his next adventure.